Final Fantasy X: Dragon Legacy
by Gamerof1458
Summary: A summoner's life is simple. Go to temples, get help, and destroy a monster called Sin, then die. I never wanted her to become part of this lifestyle, but she refuses to back down, I have no choice. OC's inside. Might change rating later.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Final Fantasy X but sadly, I do not

Welcome to my first Final Fantasy X story! It might seem confusing at first but it will start to clear in later chapters. Note I was kinda brain dead when I did this because it was about 12:00 a.m. and I was highly doped on sugar so excuse a few flaws and such. Well, time to stop typing stuff people won't read.

* * *

The night painted dark and a cold unforgiving place. A small child could be seen, huddled, trying to stay warm.

The small child stood up abruptly and quickly scurried past an opening between the two hills as he grasped his arms in a futile attempt to stay warm. The child ran faster and faster until he saw a town in view.

The little boy gave a jump for joy until a rustling in the bushes behind him made him fall down. Out of the bushes oozed a flan that breathed an icy cloud as the fiend plopped over to the little child. When it reached him, it started to rear up. The boy, sensing an opening for escape, ran like hell. After a while he stopped and rested.

The boy continued his trek to the village, almost 2 feet away, until the familiar rustle was heard again. The boy gasped when he saw two fiends, another flan, this time water, and a flying one. The boy again tried to run but was interrupted as the flying fiend struck the boy in the back. The flan finished its water spell and doused the child to the extent of drowning. The boy, now kneeling, accepted his fate. The flying fiend swooped in for another hit, the finishing blow.

The boy closed his eyes, praying a quick death...that never came. The boy reopened his eyes to see pyreflies and two figures rushing over. The wave of relief washed over the boy like a shower before the damage he received knocked him out.

Wakka and Lulu were standing outside of the town gates, having another discussion about Chappu before the roar of two fiends sounded and caught the attention of the both of them. Wakka and Lulu rushed out of the town and started running towards the source until they saw a child collapsing in the midst of a fight between a Condor and Water Flan.

Wakka took aim and launched a charged up blitzball at the condor just in time to stop the fiend from killing the boy while Lulu managed to cast a thunder spell upon the water flan. The sky was lit up like a fireworks festival as pyreflies flew away.

Both young teens rushed to the little unconscious boy to check his condition before noting he was out cold. A yelp sounded behind them and both spun around to see Chappu, with a blue sword, finish off a coyote. He looked indifferent at the two teens before muttering to get the boy back to Besaid. Wakka slung the boy over his shoulder as he and Lulu walked back to the village.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

The little boy shot up like a bullet as he looked around him, he was in a bed, in a hut. The child swung his legs around the edge and stiffly wandered outside to be greeted by a blinding light and the two figures he saw earlier the night. Both parties approached each other and then Wakka spoke.

'You okay, ya?'

'Y-e-e-ss' stuttered the little boy

'Are you hurt?'

'...No'

Both teens discussed between themselves before continuing the conservation.

'Do you know how you ended up here?'

'No'

'Do you know anyone here?'

'No'

'Do you have a name?'

'Le-le-Leon' stuttered the little child again.

'Are you scared right now?'

'Yes'

'Well, don't be, your safe here in Besaid'

At the mention of Besaid, Leon's eyes widened to that of saucers. He grew fidgety and nervous as his knees kept shaking. Both teens noticed this strange act and showed concern.

'Besaid....I'm in Besaid! But I was in Kilika! How did I float all the way here?'

'Whoa, whoa, Leon, calm down brudda, nothing to be all jumpy about, just start from the beginning.'

'Okay, well, all I remember was running, jumping, dashing around people, getting away from something or someone. I tripped and fell into the ocean, but that was the ocean in Kilika!'

'Okay then, your staying here until we can find a ship back to Kilika.'

Lulu cast a death glare at Wakka before soften her glance and turned to Leon.

'Do you want to stay here until you get better?'

'Actually, can I just stay here? I don't want to go back to Kilika. I remember running from something awful and terrible and I don't want to go back until I can be sure that thing's gone.

Lulu shrugged her shoulders slightly as she turned to Wakka and discussed the current situation. Leon, being the little child he was, wandered away to explore.

'I wonder what it like is around here.' Leon said lightly as he trekked around the village, talking to locals.

'Hey little boy, over here'

Leon spun around to see Chappu walking over to him.

'You okay?'

'Yes, thank you for saving me.'

'No problem, little brudda, hope you gonna stick around cuz Besaid got boring until you showed up, I'm Chappu by the way and the two people over there are Wakka and Lulu, you ever need anything, come to us okay?'

'Okay Chappu'

'Good, now go introduce yourself at the temple and to the villagers, after that I'll show you where you'll sleep.'

Leon nodded and walked to the temple, chatting to locals and introducing himself to everyone. As soon as Leon entered the temple, his energy vanished and Leon felt peace and quiet as he stared in awe at the statues surrounding the great walls. A priest walked over and introduced him self before explaining the rules of the temple to the young child and then let the boy scurry away to look around. The priest smiled, noticing this child was going to be a nice new addition to Besaid.

* * *

Nighttime

* * *

After spending the day getting to know locals and learning the prayer, Leon walked to the center of town where the villagers were throwing a welcome party for him. Leon smiled and then spent the night playing games with other children and learning words of wisdom from the elders of the town. Soon though, Leon grew tired and combed the crowd for any sign of the three people that he trusted.

He soon found Chappu and asked the man to take him to his bed. Chappu nodded and carried the boy over his shoulder as he walked to Wakka's house and laid him down on the spare bed and said goodnight. Leon replied goodnight and fell into a deep quiet sleep.

* * *

A/N: So please tell me what you think, I'm seriouly hoping this will be accepted by a few people


	2. Chapter 1: Bloodline?

Disclaimer: I wish I wish upon a star that I may have an ownership to FFX; sadly my wishes never come true.

* * *

Leon was swimming around the shores of Besaid's beach. He had spent a month already at this peaceful island. Leon dreaded the day when whoever was chasing him finds him, yet he knew he just hoped that they never would.

After floating around and practicing a few deep breaths underwater, Leon started to paddle back to shore, that is, until his eye was struck by the glint of something. Leon spotted what appeared to be a shiny stick, and the little boy swam with ferocity to the strange item.

After reaching the object, Leon reached out and gripped the stick, a few tugs were not enough to remove it however, so Leon planted both feet on the ocean floor and pushed with his legs and pulled with his arms. Leon was propelled back as the object became released and Leon saw that it was a beautiful sword!

The stick was the hilt, glistening in the sun as the metal was near a dull shine. The blade it self was a sight alone, the sword was straight as 180 degrees line, the color of red shone on the flat edge of each side, while a strange symbol of a dragon was visible on both sides of the sword. Leon marveled his new find, swimming to shore while examining at his new discovery.

Leon raced back to Besaid to tell Lulu and Wakka about his find, Chappu had left the day earlier to fight the evil monster known as Sin, joining a group known as Crusaders. Just as the sight of town came into view, a dingo popped out of the bushes, ready to attack so his tender flesh could be eaten. Leon showed no fear, ready to use the swordplay Chappu taught him. The little child he remembered the sword he found and readied his battle stance. Leon picked the weapon up and brandished the sword in a threatening way.

The sword, though heavy for a normal boy, was light as a feather for some reason for Leon as he shifted his legs, ready to strike. The dingo, not waiting anymore, charged forward and then leaped. What happened next could be described as inhuman.

Leon, seeing the fiend move in only slow motion, brought the sword up and charged, focusing his energy into the blade, pointed the weapon at the dingo and released the power stored inside. A beam of red light shot out and pierced the dingo straight through the eyes, instantly killing the monster. Leon gasped as he regained control of his surroundings and peered at his hands then at his sword.

He wondered what just happened as he stumbled into Besaid. Unaware, that the attack had zoomed past Besaid, letting all its inhabitants see the single energy beam. Leon continued to walk in a drunken stupor until he heard Wakka call him over. Leon dragged the sword and walked towards Wakka, letting the sun reflect off the polished metal. A wolf whistle was heard from Gatta, one of the Crusaders assigned to guard Besaid, while his superior officer, Luzzu gave a small nod at the beauty of the blade.

'Where did you get that sword from Leon? Luzzu asked, his question sounded more of a demand.

'Well, I was swimming out at sea and then the sun reflected off the hilt, I swam over to it and plucked from the sand.' Leon said as he continued to get a strange feeling arise in his stomach.

'Well, that thing looks brand new, ya, you sure you found it at sea?' Wakka's face contorted into somewhat of a glare.

Leon didn't hear Wakka as the blade seemed to pulsate like his heartbeat. Leon felt somewhat of a connection with the sword and was starting to see something form in his mind. Leon seemed to form a high pitch fever, his mind hazy, and the world spinning. Leon collapsed onto the ground and became unconscious.

* * *

'Where…Where am I'

Leon was propelled into a dark pit before a little screen lit up. He became confused until a video started to play. Leon then realized this must be like the video sphere Chappu said he found that showed Wakka's parents. Quickly, Leon stopped fumbling and remained still, the movie captivating his mind as it unfolded.

'_Hey there cuz, want some chocolate?' A boy with dark spiked hair and spiral pupils asked._

'_Sure Alex… so you moving away to Luca tomorrow right?' Another boy asked._ Leon recognized both instantly; the boy that offered chocolate was his cousin Alex!

'This must be my past' Leon muttered, as he could make out traces of his features on the bigger of the two, the one that took chocolate.

'_Yeah I am it sure is crazy that I only spent a month here before moving again' _

'_Well, your parents have always been trying to find a good place to stay.'_

'_I know, I just wish that they asked me before they always go off and decide to move!'_

'_Well, I saw how your parents are tight on cash, maybe this is for the better, I mean you want to live safe, have clothes and eat right?'_

'_Well yeah I do, but I just wish man, I just wish they asked.'_

'_Let it go my cuz, ain't no use crying over spilled milk.'_

'_Heh, I guess your right, well I won't see you for awhile so keep this.'_

Leon saw John hand him what appeared to be a necklace. He saw his younger self nod as he put the necklace on, and swore never to lose it.

'_See ya in a few years cuz.'_

'_Yeah, see ya.'_

* * *

Leon woke up with a start. He peered around to find he was in Wakka's bed, with both Lulu and Wakka sleeping against each other in chairs. Leon looked outside to note the sky was black and that the villagers had lit up a little bonfire. The boy reached up to his neck and gasped when his hand brushed against cold metal. Quickly, Leon removed the necklace and peered at the dragon symbol. The child noticed it resembled the symbol on his sword.

Leon shuffled around, looking for his weapon. He saw that Wakka had propped the blade against the wall. Leon ran over to the sword and looked for the dragon symbol. Leon didn't know what drove him to do it, but he pushed the necklace against the sword. At once, the little hut was lit up as the sword seemed to remove part of its blade and start to mold something.

Wakka and Lulu had awaken and stared at awe in the event unfolding before them. Leon backed up a few paces and covered his eyes as the light blasted even brighter. After all the dust settled, before Leon's face was two handguns. They floated into the boy's hands as he gawked at the beauty of the guns. Both shone a brilliant flash or red, coupled with streaks of gray as the handle was made firm and a perfect fit for Leon.

Leon looked back at the sword to find it had also formed a sheath and holsters for the handguns. Leon continued to gawk at his new found treasure until a video sphere molded itself and then started playing.

'_Hello Leon............if you are watching this, then you have found the bloodline sword and presented the dragon crest to it, in turn this will make you two weapons known to our families for generations. Be wary of the possession of these items as if you were to lose them, you will destroy the honor of your family. I must tell you now that there are many enchantments to both your weapons, each part will regain your memory that you have probably lost. I am sorry but I can not tell you anymore than this, seek out the remaining parts to your weapons, only then will you regain your full memory. One last thing to tell you, I am your father._

With that, the video sphere stopped. Leon walked over to the stranger's sword…no, his sword and picked up the video sphere. He looked at it intently before placing it in his pack. Leon then equipped the holsters and the sheath. He placed the weapons in their respective holders and turned to faced Lulu and Wakka, both who have seen the video too.

'That's some freaking sphere ya?' Wakka walked over and started to examine the sphere

'Was that man truly your father?' Lulu had risen and now towered over Leon as he remained crouched.

'…I don't know' Leon rolled up into the fetal position, despite the weapons, and then starting wondering who this man was and why did he say those words.

'Well, whatever that was, we better keep it a secret. I don't think those priests at the temple are going to enjoy seeing machina on sacred grounds.'

'What! Those weapons are machina!?!' Wakka started to slowly approach Leon

'These aren't machina; they are my families' bloodline weapons. Leon kept a firm grip on his weapons, regardless of Wakka's glare.

'Very well, you can keep your new things; just don't go into the temple with them.' Lulu had raised her hand to support her head as the situation was starting to become complicated.

* * *

A/N: Will someone please drop a review?


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Yuna

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

Well, I premade these chapters, thinking I was working ahead...:'(

* * *

'Look here Leon, I don't care if you can destroy a pack of dingoes in less than a second, and even shoot a condor from a mile away, you're not going to the beach at night alone!' Wakka and Leon were both seated on the temple gates.

'Look Wakka, how am I supposed to be a good guardian to Besaid if you won't even let me try to hold it on my own during the night?!?' Leon was starting to fume at how Wakka still treated him as a child, for god's sake; he had spent already more than a year at Besaid, making the village his home.

'This village doesn't need anymore guardians! We already have the Crusaders watching our backs!'

'Oh forget it! I can't take it anymore, I need to think' Leon rose and walked away, sulking. He could hear Wakka sigh tiredly, knowing that Chappu's death affected him too, as he let him walk past the town gates, even though the sky turned a black shade.

Leon began to walk towards the beach, destroying any fiend bold enough to try and fight him. These fiends were met with a bullet or a clean cut through the head. It wasn't long before Leon had walked past the waterfalls that he heard the familiar calling of the ocean. He smiled to himself as he continued to walk, killing any fiends that tried to get in his way. After awhile, the fiends stop coming.

He sat himself down on the shoreline, watching the tide slowly approach then ebb. The sky had already turned black as ink so Leon found himself content on proving Wakka wrong. He was about to leave until a noise, the sound of splashing and crying out, hit his ears. Leon stared out at sea and combed the waters with his eagle eye, a skill he developed with his guns. Soon he spotted a little girl, floating on a makeshift raft while reaching her hand out to something.

Without time to lose, Leon dived into the water and swam to the raft, fighting against any underwater fiends bold enough to fight him during the night. He soon reached the raft but found the girl still desperately trying to save something. Leon dived underwater to see Piranhas attacking a blue creature. Leon swam over and using his blade, made quick work of the fiends.

He grabbed the creature, a blue furry beast, and pulled him onto the raft. The girl cried out in surprise and set to work to reviving the fallen beast while Leon pushed the life raft to shore.

Leon could tell it was a Ronso now due to the pale moonlight shining on the beach, revealing the trio of people on shore and showing Leon the signature blue fur of the Ronso kind. After pulling the girl and Ronso ashore, Leon collapsed from exhaustion.

The Ronso was about twice his size, while the girl was about his age. The girl thanked Leon and introduced herself as Yuna and the Ronso he just saved as Kimahri.

Leon nodded and introduced himself and asked why the two were on a raft to Besaid.

'Well, when my father defeated Sin, Kimahri came and became my protector. He said we were to head to Besaid where it was safe and wait. I don't know exactly for what but we were to just come here' Yuna was soon enveloped by the strong arms of Kimahri. The Ronso sensed a threat about the boy before him, also noting the weapons.

'Yuna, we go' He lifted Yuna up and started walking away to the clearing. Leon sprinted up to them, but kept some distance after he heard Kimahri growl.

When the group entered the waterfall area, fiends were starting to come out of bushes and flying down from the sky or just pop out of nowhere, due to the darkness of night. Leon saw Kimahri set Yuna down softly, and then pulled out his weapon, a spear.

He set to work impaling and slaughtering fiends, all those that came in sight. Leon saw a condor flying behind the Ronso, readying a nose dive into his back. Leon pulled out his gun and fired a bullet into the condor's brain pan, killing it instantly. Yuna gasped at what he just did.

Kimahri spun around to glare at Leon but was met with a cloud of pyreflies. He blinked wondering what happened until he saw a pack of dingoes and a flock of condors run away. Kimahri wondered what caused such fright until he saw Leon slaughter most of the fiends. The Ronso nodded in understanding.

Soon, the waterfall area was nothing more than a scene filled with pyreflies. Both Ronso and human had destroyed well over 150 fiends, together. After trekking back to Besaid, the trio was met with an angry Wakka and a worried Lulu.

'Where in the name of Yevon have you been?' Wakka's voice was vibrating out into the wilderness.

'You had us both worried sick!' Lulu stopped her worried expression and changed to her infamous glare. Both teens were soon greeted with the sight of the Ronso and girl. Soon all anger vanished as concern for the newcomers came into active mode. The three were rushed in and dried, while explaining the situation.

Soon, it was morning when Leon had finished his story, with added comments by Yuna and grunts of approval by Kimahri. Wakka and Lulu shared looks of surprise at how the little boy that couldn't hold a fight against a cub of a dingo for a mere second less than a year ago, slaughter an entire area worth of fiends, with help that is.

'Hey, I'm older now ain't I?' Leon was now seated comfortably on his bed, putting away the weapons while bandaging any wounds on Kimahri.

'Leon is skilled fighter, not child' Leon was happy someone acknowledged his skills.

Lulu was combing Yuna's hair when the question she been meaning to ask all night spilled out.

'Why are you two here?' Lulu was puzzled at why a Ronso and young girl went through so much to reach Besaid.

'Braska request, Kimahri obey'

The 3 Besaidians all froze when he said Braska. Lulu was the first to recover and ask.

'You mean...this girl is Lord Braska's daughter?'

'Correct, Yuna is daughter of Braska'

'Hell, lucky I found you guys yesterday, seems like that life raft was going to break any second.'

'Um...yes the raft was breaking apart since we were coming from Kilika.'

'Great, I can see why I was passed along the currents to Besaid now.'

Yuna gave a confused look at Leon and the boy just scratched his head and explained how he got here.

_Great, new additions to the Besaid family._

A/N: Well, time to do a time skip.

* * *

:'(...can at least someone read and review this?


End file.
